Fool of Me
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: Harry remembers the time he has spent with his lover. Something I wrote after listening to Il Avait Les Mots. This is Viktor/Harry and there's mpreg and slash. It is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fool of Me

Summary: Harry remembers the time he has spent with his lover. Something I wrote after listening to Il Avait Les Mots. This is Viktor/Harry and there's mpreg and slash. It is an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Sorry, been sad and busy lately...sighs. Still sad lately so I haven't been writing much.

In the winter chill, a voice so sweet that it can be compared to honey drifted through a man with the greenest eyes as he sat on a bench. Tugging his coat closer, the man lets out puffs of cold air, watching nothing other than life going about their way. As the winter wind swept across the man, he dragged his hat lower, hiding the raven black hair.

"_Harry, I love you."_

The phrase still rang in his head. Patting his curved stomach, Harry sadly gave it a small smile. A lone tear found its way down his cheek as he reminisced some more.

"_What do you say we get out of this crowd?" A gruff man whispered to Harry. Harry let his hand be tugged away and away they ran from the adoring fans._

_Laughing as they stopped to catch their breath, Harry looked at the man who helped him escape; a man whom he only knew in passing. Harry smiled, reminiscing the time when he was entered into a dangerous tournament; not of his own will and this man was one of his competitors._

"_Thanks Viktor."_

That was the first time they met once again. They both decided to keep in touch, mostly Harry as he has lost a lot of people after the war and thus he always made new connections to be a part of his life. At first it was using a communications mirror, an upgraded two-way mirror made by some wizard. And then...it all changed.

"_Harry, want to go have some tea with me later?" Viktor asked._

"_I would love that!"_

And so they began being around each other more. They learned about each other from aspirations to inspirations. Nothing was a secret with them and life was bliss. Harry didn't know when he started noticing some peculiar behaviour with Viktor. Viktor never allowed Harry to touch most of his items, especially personal items but as the time passed, Harry felt that he should be allowed to be a part of Viktor's personal life.

"_I'm going to take a shower." Viktor spoke as he lifted himself up from the bed he and Harry shared for the year._

_Harry smiled as he watched his lover's naked body trudged towards the shower. Harry grabbed a large robe and wrapped it around himself and he tidied up some things in their living space. This was their home, their sanctuary...their life._

_Harry saw on the plush love-seat in the corner of their room a knit grey cardigan. There was something bulging out of it slightly. Harry looked towards the direction of the shower. Hearing the sound of splashing water, Harry went towards his lover's knit cardigan before pulling out the thing that caught his interest out from one of the pocket of the cardigan._

_Harry was curious because it was Viktor's card holder. Wizards used card holders now since the goblins have discovered the existence of muggle debit cards. The goblins now had next to no contact on a daily basis with wizards and witches as the Gringotts Magical cards handle every payment, small or large. As Harry flipped open the card holder, he found a picture._

_In the picture, it was a small little girl with frazzled hair and an excitable smile. Harry sat down and wondered why he never met the little girl...and why was she so important to Viktor? Harry put the card holder back into the cardigan and decided to wait. Harry would wait as perhaps Viktor wasn't ready to tell him._

Harry sighed. It was only months after that incident before he plucked up the courage to find the truth. Seeing as Viktor didn't want to tell him, Harry decided to simply cloak himself and follow Viktor. The truth was even worse than he imagined.

_Viktor disappeared from Harry's sight with a small woosh. Harry gripped his wand and muttered a small incantation to track Viktor's apparating destination. Once Harry got the coordinates with magic, he cloaked himself with his father's invisibility cloak and with the utmost control, he disappeared silently._

_Harry appeared in front of a small cottage with a beautiful garden filled with wild flowers. Harry saw Viktor shouting towards the house, "Honey, I'm home."_

_A beautiful girl whom he had lost contact with went out of the house. It was his old friend whom had disappeared after her husband, Ron Weasley, was killed in the war, Hermione Granger. Hermione tilted her head up and kissed Viktor a welcome home. A girl, that was in the picture that Harry saw months ago, ran out and tackled Viktor shouting, "Papa!"_

_At that moment, Harry lost a proper grip on his cloak and as the wind blew, the cloak cascaded down. Harry stuttered out his supposed lover's name in disbelief. Viktor looked at Harry in shock. Harry knew his eyes were glinting with unshed tears by now so he disapparated before he broke down before the man he loved._

'After that incident' Harry continued his thoughts, 'I immediately packed my stuff and moved away.'

Harry knew Viktor was trying to find him but Harry was a survivor in war and hiding his tracks was one of his specialties. Harry ached to be around Hermione, his once best-friend but knew that would be too hard. After leaving what was once Harry's sanctuary with Viktor, Harry bought a small house in a small town.

Harry felt his communications mirror vibrate. It was Viktor calling him again as was usual. Every first Tuesday of the month for the first Tuesday of that one July was the day Viktor asked him out and Tuesdays were special for them. Viktor always called at the same time...Harry didn't know why but he never did use his magic to receive the call. Harry rubbed his now grown stomach, rounded as it encased their child. Harry whispered, "We'll get through this..." before letting the tears down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is up. It's called, "Pianissimo of a Butterfly". 


End file.
